The New Girl
by washington-girl
Summary: PG13 for language, im just writin as i go so bare with me here, uhm, new girl shocks malfoy, her last name is known well bcuz her father..yah i suck at summarys try the story i dont think its too shabby
1. The Beginning of the 6th year

A/N- Ok first of all I have never written a fan fic, I do not take creative writing classes, and writing, like most of you, is not my passion, anyways.. onto the disclaimer...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter, the only characters I own are the ones that ive made up in this fan fiction and that you have never heard of in harry potter before..  
  
Other A/N- I have no idea what the plot is going to be, im just sitting here right now with no rough draft, 10:40 at night on a Friday night, yes I have a life even though it IS a Friday night, but id rather keep the reasons to myself.. no its nothing bad just some mix-ups..  
  
Ok now ON WITH THE STORY (remember I do not know what the plot is yet...) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning of the story (well, obviously..) Oh yeah, this is in their 6th year  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Jamie said as she hugged both of her best friends, Jason and Jessie. "Yeah the reason why you're leavin is pretty strange..but then again, with your father being the assistant manager of this ministry of magic thing im not surprised..." Jason said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "hah, well, ill see you guys this summer!" She said as she gave Jessica a big hug and walked off towards platform 9and3 quarters. Jason and Jessie turned away since they were told muggles (Jamie had a hard time explaining to them exactly what muggles were) couldn't watch wizards and witches go through the brick wall, though they were still quite confused.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Well, here I go.." Jamie thought to herself as she boarded the train. She was wearing blue flare jeans that had a cute worn look to them, (though no holes) with a brown belt, a maroon t-shirt (that read Abercrombie in small white letters across the front) that complimented her curves, and doc marten sandles (the cute ones) oh and of course the silver bracelet that Jason gave her.  
Jamie had Shoulder length brown hair, bright green eyes, and very light freckles. Her ears were pierced and she usually had small silver hoops or glass diamond studs. She was about 5'7 and of adverage height with an athletic yet cute body. In some ways, yes she was a prep, she ate that the preps table, dressed like a prep, but in other ways no, she was friends with the Goths and nerds, was in the honor class, and played basketball soccer and was in track, no, she didn't have the attitude of a prep. Although her family was a pureblood family, her parents had made her go to muggle school before Hogwarts because of the experience she would have of both worlds. She had been wizard home schooled up till the 6th year when she decided she wanted to go to hogwarts, and she was quite excited(Oh also, Jamie lives in America just to add) She walked all the way back to the last compartment, it was empty. "Perfect, I can think.."  
But she wasn't even given a minute when a very tall muscular blonde boy strode into the compartment followed by two very ugly, very fat boys. Of course she knew who the blonde one was, Draco Malfoy, everyone that was a pureblood knew who the Malfoys were, and feared them. Of course Jamie wasn't at all afraid of him, because compared to some of the boys she hung out with, he was nothing, and could have easily gotten his ass kiked by some of her gang. Now the fat guys behind him. they could probably step on someone's foot and break it...  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V "Ouch. shes a hotty, wonder what shes doing here, obviously a 6th year." Draco thought to himself amusingly, "But, hot or not, this is my compartment and as all new students must know, you don't fool around with me, slytherin house or not." He thought again.  
"If you haven't noticed bitch, you're in my compartment" He said with a smirk.  
  
JAMIES P.O.V.  
Well he obviously has no clue exactly who I am, oh well though, all the more fun it makes it when he finds out. "No I hadn't noticed, but even if I had, I couldn't care less." She said as she stood up, giving him a calm and cool look. This wiped the smirk right off his face, and he crossed his arms. "You obviously don't know who your dealing with, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle" He said 'Malfoy' with quite a proud bragging voice.  
"Oh of course, the famous Draco Malfoy." this put the smirk back on his face "I'm sorry if I didn't know who you were sooner I would have kissed your feet, I mean, that is of course, what you do to the dark lord when you greet him, is it not?" she knew she had hit a nerve because he took the smirk off his face and he glared at her. "Crabbe, Goyle, please leave, I have something to discuss with Miss America here" The fat boys left and Malfoy closed the door.  
Once it was closed he pushed her up against the wall and whispered fiercly "Look bitch I don't take this sorta thing and if you'd have gone to this school earlier you would have known" He pressed up against her and it felt as if her ribs were going to break. "You said before that I didn't know who I was dealing with, Draco Malfoy, but I think it's the other way around, you have no idea who you are dealing with" and with that she twisted her arms to grab his wrists and pushed him back, before he could crab his wand she did a karate kick right into his stomach, causing him to go flying to the ground.  
"That's what five years of karate and kick boxing do to you Malfoy, oh, and It wouldn't be proper if I were to leave without introducing myself" She whispered in his ear "Parker, Jamie Parker, ring a bell?" (Yeah I know charlies angels james bonde thing but hey its fiction)  
  
DRACOS P.O.V.  
He widened his eyes in amazement when she said her name, how could he be so stupid as to insult a parker?! Father would have his manhood if he heard what he had just said to her. She strode out of the compartment and he just leaned there against the seat while trying to catch his breath, this was going to be quite a long year... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N - I told you I was not a talented writer and I will gladly take flames because what you say doesn't effect me, im writing this on spare time, also I have a feeling I left out some parts that need to be explained but I hope u get the general idea 


	2. The Trio and a House

A/N- ok well heres the second chapter remember I accept flames and id like reviews though people just reading my work is fine with me and suggestions are cool too  
  
Disclaimer- Im not a poet but ill try to ryme the disclaimer Harry Potter I don't Own And my good writing skills haven't and never will be shone You don't know me and I have never met you So why do you really need to sue? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Two: The trio and a House  
  
Jamie walked calmly down the isle looking for a compartment, if you had walked past her you would have never guessed she had just knocked the wind out of a guy.  
  
She came to one with two boys and a girl, one of the boys had wild black hair, glasses, and bright green eyes. The other boy had bright red hair, slightly pale skin, and a ton of freckles. The girl had wildly curly hair and auburn eyes.  
  
"Would you mind if I sat here?" Jamie asked. The others gave her curious looks but they nodded. "It's the middle of the train ride and your looking for a compartment?" the one with the wild red hair asked. Jamie smiled "Yeah I didn't have a very good experience in the one I was in, any of you know Draco Malfoy?" The boy with the black hair said "Yes unfortunately" and Jamie launched into telling them what had just happened.  
  
"You beat up draco malfoy?!?" The girl with the brown curly hair asked. "Yeah hes not as tough as he looks" Jamie replied with a smile while leaning back "By the way, my names Jamie Parker, you?" The boy with the black hair introduced himself as Harry Potter, and the girl with the Brown curly hair introduced herself as Hermione Granger, but the red haired boy just stared. Finally Hermione introduced him as Ron Weasley, after that was said Ron snapped back to reality "you..are you." he stuttered. "Yes I am but really I don't think of it as that big of deal, I mean look, im sitting next to harry potter, and he seems normal, so me being Jack Parkers daughter shouldn't make me be some strange stuck up git like malfoy who gives an even worse name to his family." They snickered at the Malfoy comment and then Ron said "You don't have an accent, but your father does" "I know, my father married an American so I take after my mother, I also grew up in the U.S." Jamie replied.  
  
The rest of the train ride they talked and joked around and were somewhat sad when they had to get off the train and board the carriages.  
  
When they arrived in the great hall Jamie was amazed at all she saw, the bewitched ceiling was beautiful and the room was so large and nicely decorated for the arrival of the students.  
  
She had to stand with the first years to get sorted, and when her turn came the headmaster Albus Dumbldore explained to the school that she was a 6th year and had switched from private school to hogwarts.  
  
Jamie sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head. "Ahh, a parker.well well well. your family has been in all different houses but.yes im seeing it now.. im sure you would be best in...HUFFL- wait, nono, GRYFFINDOR!" Jamie smiled as she slid off the stool and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She had noticed the stares she had gotten from quite a few boys but made no acknowledgment that she had seen them, she had become quite used to it and figured if they really wanted to get to know her for besides her looks they could come and talk to her, she liked interesting conversations but also didn't mind talking about the latest quittich team either.  
  
When they had finished the feast she stood up and the trio she had made friends with on the train walked up to her "Comon, we'll show you to the Griffyndor common rooms and dorms" Said Hermione. Jamie smiled gratefully because she was very confused.  
  
Halfway down the hall Draco Malfoy and his fat boys trailing behind sauntered up to the group. "Well well well, a Parker as a Gryffindor, not surprising there." "Yes Malfoy, but then again, im full of surprises, I mean, you would know" Jamie Winked and him and walked on with the group, Harry Ron and Hermione snickering. They heard Malfoy growl in frustration as they walked past, this made them just laugh even harder. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/N- Sorry as I told you im writing this sentence by sentence and im having somewhat of a writers block, anyways, im leaving tommorow (I wrote both chapters one and two in a half an hour) and ill be back on like Monday, so I will update then, but hey if ur eager for an update just think of it this way, ill probably have some time during the vacation to think of something exciting to happen in the story so itll be better.  
  
Ok well please review if you wish, I do accept flames and suggestions, well, im tired so im gonna go to bed expect an update round Monday or Tuesday or Wednesday! 


	3. Malfoy and Marijuana, a good mix?

Ok so im updating this a little later then I said I would but im having somewhat of a writers block, which for me if hard to believe cuz im not anything close to a writer, but whatever  
  
DISCLAIMER: Draco is a hottie..with a naughty body.... I diss him at first in this story..but you will see he will rise in glory..  
  
Ok that wasn't the disclaimer, because it said nothing about not owning stuff, so I guess ill try to rhyme a real one.  
  
2ND DISCLAIMER: this thing for me called writing is very new...though it may seem quite familiar to you..so there is no reason I see...for you to have to sue me  
  
I don't own n e that JK rowling has created. ( ok I could have just said that but I wanted to rhyme.)  
  
CHAPTAAAAAA 3....I don't have a name for this chapter... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning Jamie got up and headed down for breakfast. She sat down across from the golden trio next to Seamus Finnigan and Collin Creevy. Glancing over Hermione's shoulder, she saw Malfoy glaring at her. She made eye contact with him and gave him a huge grin and winked. He gave her a look that just about said "jeez you are a freak".  
  
She then broke the eye contact and looked down at the schedule, she had potions first with slytherin.. "whoopee, this'll be fun" she thought as she headed off to the potions classroom.  
  
"Ahhh. I see we have a new gryffindor this year... what a..pleasant..surprise Ms. Parker" Snape said without much enthusiasm.  
  
"Why thank you professor, potions has always been one of my favorite subjects" Jamie said with a sly grin.  
  
"Well then Ms. Parker, im sure you can tell me exactly what the ormungus potion is used for then?" He said with a smirk.  
  
"But of course Sir, the Ormungus Potion, a very complicated potion to make, is used for ridding ones mind of all happy thoughts, and some people consider it so cruel to use they mark is as a dark magic potion" Jamie replied curtly.  
  
This wiped the know it all smirk off Snapes face "well then, I see you know your potions well young lady, but use that tone with me again and im not so sure you will enjoy the concequences.."  
  
Jamie gave him her big 5 star grin and started to copy the notes that had appeared on the blackboard "this class will be quite amusing.." she thought to herself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After all her classes today her mind was filled to the brim with all the new information, so she decided to take a walk around the castle.  
  
She was going down a corridor when she smelled some familiar scent of smoke, though she couldn't quite place it, when she rounded the corner, she saw a boy standing in the shadows. Then it struck her who it was and what the smell was. Draco Malfoy, and Marijuana...hmm.. good or bad mix? She thought to herself  
  
"That stuffs illegal for a reason Malfoy" She said to him smoothly. Her voice made him jump and he turned around. "Parker.what a pleasant surprise..." Jamie Snorted "don't worry, I haven't been here for long, im still in the right state of mind."  
  
"What exactly is the right state of mind for you malfoy? I mean, with you, can you possibly have a right state?" He sneered at her comment "So I suppose you will now go running off to McGongonal, telling her ive been doing pot...so...what do you want"  
  
"What do you mean what do I want?" Jamie asked confused "Well obviously im going to try to bribe you into not tattling on me, so what do you want, clothes, money, good black mail on somebody? I've got some pretty good sources" Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
"Why Malfoy, you actually don't expect me to lower myself to your lying cheating stealing level now do you?" Jamie asked  
  
"Why not?" Malfoy said  
  
"Hm.good point.alright..ill make you a deal, I wont tell on you, and you do me any favor of my choice.." Jamie said with a half smile  
  
"Done" Malfoy replied  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ hmmm what will Jamie want?? 


End file.
